leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee (Japanese: スマッシュブラザーズＤＸ Great Fray Smash Brothers DX) is a fighting game for the Nintendo GameCube and the sequel to the Nintendo 64 title Super Smash Bros. It, like its predecessor, pits Nintendo's many mascots against one another, and this time includes four Pokémon as playable characters, as opposed to the two featured in the previous game. Only is available at the start, but eventually , , and can be unlocked. Playable characters Bold denotes a Pokémon character. Italics denotes a newcomer. Default * * * * * * * * * * * * /'' '' * * Unlockable characters * * * * * * * * * * * Poké Ball Pokémon One of the items that can be picked up in Super Smash Bros. Melee is the Poké Ball; with it numerous Pokémon can be summoned to damage enemies. These Pokémon and their effects in the game are listed below: Pokémon events Three of the 51 event matches in the one-player mode are Pokémon-themed; the first, called "Pokémon Battle", is set in (see below). The player must battle a Pikachu using only Poké Balls. The second, called "Legendary Pokémon", is set in the stage. The player must battle several and Jigglypuff. Poké Balls are the only item, and they only contain legendary Pokémon (with the exception of Wobbuffet who sometimes pops out annoyingly, a possible reference to Jessie's Wobbuffet in the ). The third event is called "Pikachu and Pichu"; the player must KO two evading Pichu while holding off a hostile Pikachu. This event is a reference to the animated short Pikachu and Pichu. Other events may include Yoshi's Egg and Target Acquired where the two Pokemon "Pikachu" and "Jigglypuff" appear in and fight against a player in a certain stage. Pokémon trophies * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Miscellaneous * Misty * Poké Ball * * Professor Oak * ZERO-ONE In addition, the four playable Pokémon each have three trophies, unlocked through completing one-player mode with them. Pokémon stages * Poké Floats * Trivia * Usually, when a character in the Super Smash Bros. series is blasted upward off the screen, the character can be seen spinning off into the distance, disappearing with a winking star. Not only is this very similar to the way often blasts off, but the received for sending "all team enemies flying off the top of the screen" is named "Rocket KO." * Some of the Poké Ball Pokémon, such as Marill and Cyndaquil, keep their Japanese voices, even though they have separate voice actors in the English dub of the anime. * This is the only GameCube title not to fall under Generation III, being one of the final Pokémon-related titles to fall under Generation II. * Sprout Tower was considered as a stage early in development. Notably, Melee is the only Super Smash Bros. game that does not include a stage based on the most recent core series Pokémon games at the time of its release. References Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Pokémon game crossovers de:Super Smash Bros. Melee es:Super Smash Bros. Melee fr:Super Smash Bros. Melee it:Super Smash Bros. Melee ja:大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズDX zh:任天堂明星大乱斗DX